Como me dueles en los labios
by Masaki Makubex
Summary: Lavender ve a través de los años la evolución de la relación de Ron y Hermione, pero ese hecho no va a dejar de ser doloroso para ella, pero en el fondo y aunque se le parta el corazón, ella quiere la felicidad de su Ro-Ro aunque sea con su "rival".
1. Mi más peligrosa rival

Esta es una historia romántica, que tiene como protagonista a Lavender, son situaciones en la vida de esta chica desde sexto año en adelante, que giran en torno a la pareja de Ron y Hermione.

Aclaro que no es el típico fic de tragidrama en donde Lavender intenta a toda costa recuperar a Ron con los instintos más bajos, sino que este es un punto de vista de como va evolucionando la pareja antes mencionada y como Lavender acepta la relación llegando incluso a ayudarlos.

Va a ser una historia que no se va a extender muchos capítulos y tendrá una actualización rápida, como en mis otras historias.

Antes de continuar les recomiendo mis historias, que están en mi profile, en especial lean Harry Potter y el maestro del Jagan que es una historia de mucha acción, romance y misterio, también recomiendo Pequeño demonio que es un fic de humor, espero que le den una oportunidad a mis historias y todo comentario será bien recibido.

Ahora no les quito más su tiempo, a leer la historia...

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mi más peligrosa rival.

Lavender Brown estaba esperando a que saliera su ahora "novio" del aula de Encantamientos en donde estaba arreglando algunos asuntos con Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, quien eran los mejores amigos de su Ron.

La relación entre ella y su pelirrojo compañero de Gryffindor apenas llevaba algunos minutos de haber comenzado, desde finales del curso anterior que Lavender se había interesado en el chico, pero no fue hasta este curso que decidió ser más evidente con sus sentimientos para así intentar algo más con el chico que le movía el piso; la tarea fue un poco difícil, la chica Brown sospechaba que había cierto grado de tensión romántica entre el pelirrojo y su mejor amiga Hermione, la verdad es que nunca se atrevió a preguntar nada a la prefecta de su curso, ya que Granger no era mucho de entablar conversación con Lavender, ya que era una muchacha de pocas amigas.

Lavender no se amedrentó con el hecho de que tenía una rival para conquistar a su príncipe azul, al contrario, la chica esperó sabiamente su oportunidad y la aprovechó con todo después de la aplastante victoria de su casa Gryffindor contra las serpientes de Slytherin en Quidditch, el gran héroe de la jornada fue su pelirrojo chico de sus sueños.

La chica Brown escuchó como se abría la puerta del aula en que se encontraba Ron y escuchó que venía una chica sollozando, la situación la incomodó un poco y se escondió en otro salón para que Hermione no la viera, ya que además sabía que la chica era muy buena con la varita y como no la conocía muy bien, prefirió evitar encontrarse con ella, ya que no sabía como podría reaccionar; cuando pasó cerca de ella se notó que iba muy apenada, era evidente que iba llorando, sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero en el fondo su felicidad era mayor, pues como dicen "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

Después de salir de su escondite, vio que la puerta del aula se abrió y por ella salían su pareja junto a su mejor amigo, notó que Ron venía muy desarreglado y lleno de plumas amarillas.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- le preguntó con voz dulce al llegar junto al chico, Lavender notó que Harry Potter pasó por por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, pero mejor para ella, así tenía un rato a solas con su chico, además entendía al niño que vivió, puesto que Hermione era su mejor amiga.

-No pasa nada, solo fue un error de un encantamiento que Harry me estaba mostrando- dijo el chico, poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica y dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

-Guau- dijo la chica después de notar que su novio estaba mejorando la técnica de besar y ahora incluso de atrevía a usar la lengua, -Eso fue alucinante, dame otro besito mi niño- solicitó la chica poniendo rostro de niña que pedía un dulce, lanzándose nuevamente al ataque del chico.

-Como quieras nena- le contestó el muchacho con una sonria ladeada, nuevamente besando a la rubia en el vacío pasillo y dándole un abrazo tan intenso que la llegó a levantar del piso, Lavender notó que el pelirrojo había perdido la timidez que tenía cuando se besaron por primera vez, ella antes se había besado con un par de chicos, más específicamente Seamus Finnigam de su casa y Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, pero ahora era endemoniadamente distinto, en sus anteriores morreos sintió las famosas mariposas en su estómago, pero ahora no cabían en si tantas sensaciones, el chico con sus apasionados besos le estaba volando la cabeza literalmente, sentía una gran presión en su bajo vientre, nunca un chico la había llevado de cabeza, Ron Weasley se podía definir con una sola palabras: Candente.

La chica se sentía feliz de que su pareja la tuviera con los pies varios centímetros sobre el piso, mientras fuera sostenida por esos brazos fuertes y salvajemente besada por el muchacho, no le importaba nada, en un arranque de pasión del muchacho, la dejó atrapada contra la pared, a Lavender no le importó ni un comino de que Ron pensara que era fácil, en su mente solo estaba el fuerte deseo de tener mayor contacto con el chico, para ese propósito enrrolló sus piernas en la cintura del chico, lo que hizo que la presión en su bajo vientre aumentara y su respiración agitada se convirtiera en un desesperado jadeo, más de algún gemido se le escapó, pues no sabía si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, pero de lo que se enteró Lavender, es que una voz frenó todo este divino y frenético caliente momento.

-¡Ron!- dijo la voz enojada de la hermana de Ron interrumpiendo la apasionada sesión de besos, -Estás en el colegio, no en un motel- agregó enfadada la hermana menor al ver el escandaloso espectáculo que su hermano montó con la rubia.

-No es de tu incumbencia Ginebra, márchate- dijo Ron enojado pero sin levantar la voz a su hermana que estaba de brazos cruzados, observando como su hermano mayor tenía a la chica contra la pared, pero eso si con los pies en el piso ahora .

-Pues no pienso irme, todos los demás chicos del equipo y de nuestra casa quieren felicitarte por la actuación, además ya va a ser tiempo de que vayas a la cama, tuviste un largo partido hoy y le hace mal al equipo que te fatigues- dijo Ginny con voz firme para hacer entender a su hermano.

-Está bien - dijo Ron vencido por los argumentos de su hermana, -En seguida voy a la sala común- agregó Ron con voz fastidiada, pues estaba pasando un momento de maravilla con la guapa chica.

-Nada de eso, te espero para que vayamos a la sala común- replicó Ginny con testarudez.

-Bueno, vamos de inmediato entonces- dijo Ron finalmente, -Lavender vamos, podemos estar un poco más en la sala común- invitó el pelirrojo a la chica rubia.

-Vamos mi Ro-Ro- aceptó la invitación la chica, Ron se ruborizó un poco con el apodo cursi que le puso su pareja, mientras Ginny ponía gesto de enfado y asco por la forma en que la chica llamó a su hermano, no se consideraba una chica celosa, pero por un extraño motivo no le gustaba para nada ver a esa tonta rubia con su hermano mayor.

Los tres chicos volvieron a la sala común, durante el trayecto por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, hubo un incómodo silencio que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper, entraron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se unieron nuevamente al jolgorioso ambiente armado por los habitantes de la casa de Gryffindor, con motivo de la primera victoria del año de los leones en el campeonato, que dejaba al equipo con la primera opción de quedarse con la copa de Quidditch de este año.

Lavender se encontró con la mirada de su amiga Parvati Patil que le cerró un ojo y le dió una gran sonrisa al verla llegar de la mano con su príncipe azul, pues la joven Patil desde primer año en Hogwarts era su mejor amiga y confidente, ella fue a la única persona a quien la rubia le confesó su fuerte atracción por el pelirrojo y de sus planes para conquistarlo.

-Voy a celebrar con Harry y los muchachos, me voy a demorar un momento Lavender, ¿quieres esperarme?- dijo Ron sonriendo a la chica, el chico esperaba encontrar otro momento a solas con ella para tener otra sesión de besuqueos.

-No, estoy un poco cansada, han sido muchas emociones por hoy, me voy a ir a acostar, pero descuida ve con tus amigos cariño- contestó la chica devolviendo la sonrisa al muchacho, después de despedirse de su nuevo novio con un beso en la boca, se dirigió a la escalera de caracol que se dirigía a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Por el tumulto que había en la sala común, Parvati no alcanzó llegar a tiempo de impedir que Lavender subiera a la habitación, la razón Hermione ya estaba ahí y la chica Patil sabía que la prefecta tenía sentimientos por Weasley, por lo que su amiga quizás iba a pasar por un tenso momento.

El mal presentimiento de Parvati se cumplió, puesto que apenas entró a la habitación la rubia vio que la castaña estaba cambiandose de ropa para dormir, la chica Granger apenas la vio, se secó las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia ella mirándola fijamente, Lavender nunca había visto a Hermione Granger tan enfadada y decidida, tenía que reconocer que sintió un poco de temor y nerviosismo cuando la castaña puso fijamente la mirada en ella, Lavender para evitar que la cosa llegara a mayores, decidió hablar ella primero.

-Mira Granger, yo no te debo ninguna explicación, Ron que yo sepa no era tu novio y ambos estábamos disponibles, así que no hemos hecho nada malo- dijo la rubia con voz nerviosa a su compañera de cuarto que se paró en frente de ella para replicar.

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo te vengo a decir que disfrutes de tu "novio" mientras puedas- dijo la castaña con voz aguda, poniendo énfasis en la palabra novio, pese a que estaba dolida con Ron, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que el chico volvería arrepentido a su lado.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hermione, eres una mala perdedora, acepta que Ron está conmigo ahora- replicó la rubia armandose de valor para enfrentar a la chica, tenía que demostrar que era una Gryffindor y no se dejaba amedrentar por ninguna niñata celosa.

-¿Estás segura que he perdido?- preguntó Hermione con una atípica voz desafiante, -repito, disfruta cuanto puedas, pues estoy segura que el romance no te va a durar mucho- agregó la prefecta con voz segura, intentando poner insegura a la chica Brown.

-Eso lo veremos, no seas entrometida Granger, tu tuviste tu oportunidad todo estos años y no hiciste nada, así que déjanos tranquilos a Ron y a mi- replicó Lavender subiendo la voz, ya que se estaba sintiendo amenazada por la castaña.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada, no es mi estilo- dijo Hermione con voz digna y orgullosa, - él volverá por si solo a mí, lo conozco mucho mejor que tú, soy más importante en su vida, por eso te digo que no van a durar mucho, no digas que no te lo advertí- comentó la castaña.

-Soy más bonita que tú, además hubieras visto la forma en que me ha besado recién en el pasillo, me deseaba, incluso me arrinconó contra una pared- dijo la Lavender tratándose de defender como pudiera, después sonrió triunfante la rubia al ver como el rostro de la chica se ponía pálido y sus ojos se aguaban un poco.

-Es cierto, eres más bonita que yo y puedes que tengas sus besos por ahora, pero Brown te insisto, en el fondo el me ama como yo lo amo a él, se aburrirá de ti, creeme que lo hará, te aseguro que no van a durar más de algunos meses, estás ahora con él, pero se que su corazón me pertenece a mí, eso es lo que en verdad importa- replicó Hermione sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, rogándo a Merlín que ese día en que su tonto Ron dejara a esta hueca llegara más temprano que tarde, pues le dolía imaginarse a Ronald morreándose con la chica.

-Entonces Granger ¿no renunciarás a él?, me dijiste que no harías nada- dijo Lavender desafiando a su compañera, parecía que por primera vez en la vida hablaba con ella, no sabía que Hermione era tan frontal para sus asuntos.

-Te dije que no haría nada, pero no te dije que renunciaría a él, por enésima vez te lo digo Lavender su corazón me pertenece, el solito volverá a mí- respondió Hermione nuevamente mostrando seguridad, pese a que su corazón estaba muy dañado por la situación.

-Entonces Granger no queda nada más que hablar, desde ahora somos rivales, espero que juegues limpio- comentó la rubia con un deje de inseguridad en su voz.

-Asi es, somos rivales y yo siempre juego limpio- respondió Hermione con orgullo, sinceridad y dignidad, -ahora ya no queda más que hablar, así que me disculparás pero me voy a la cama- agregó finalmente la castaña.

-Bien Granger, desde ahora en adelante no tenemos nada de que hablar, puesto que ahora somos rivales- replicó Lavender Brown cortando el intercambio de palabras.

-Entendido- dijo Hermione con voz inusualmente chillona, ya cuando llegó a su cama no pudo aguantar el dolor de su corazón y las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presente, pues la chica entendió el porque dicen que en algunas ocasiones el amor podía resultar muy doloroso.

Ya sin nada más que decir ambas chicas se fueron a la cama afectadas por la discusión, Hermione estaba muy dolida por Ron que desde hace tiempo la estaba tratando mal y ahora le remataba el corazón a sangre fría liándose con esa tonta rubia; Lavender por su parte estaba muy insegura debido a las palabras que le dijo su mojigata pero inmensamente inteligente compañera, tenía que reconocer muy en el fondo, que la chica era parte importante en la vida de su novio, había estado a su lado desde su niñez, por ese lado la prefecta tenía una ventaja que ella no tenía, en conclusión Hermione Granger era una terrible rival para competir por el corazón de Ronald Weasley.

Solo el tiempo le iba a dar la razón a una de las dos chicas y por ende conseguir el corazón de Ron Weasley, pero desde ese día algo cambió en las dos chicas, por primera vez tenían una discusión desde el fondo del corazón, por fin se veían con sinceridad a la cara; a pesar que aunque tenían formas de ser muy diferentes y veían la vida de distinta forma, habían encontrado algo en común que en el caprichoso destino se habían vinculado, ese algo en común era Ron Weasley, ambas tenían fuertes sentimientos románticos por el chico, por lo que ninguna de las dos iba a ceder un ápice en esta importante lucha.

En el mundo mágico se había desatado una guerra contra las fuerzas del mal, pero dos chicas de Hogwarts de sexto curso de Gryffindor, también se habían declarado la guerra, pero era una guerra personal, no era por poder o sobrevivencia, sino por lograr algo mucho más importante, el Amor.

Continuará...

* * *

Mi primera historia rosa, espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero estar actualizando pronto esta pequeña saga que va ir desde sexto curso, hasta que los hijos de los protagonistas entren a Hogwarts.

Se que a las/los fanáticas de la pareja de Ron y Hermione no les haya gustado los besuqueos de Ron con Lavender, pero es muy posible de que fueran así, no al extremo de que Ron arrincone a Lavender contra la pared, pero de que fúe una relación física y superficial nadie lo puede negar.

Para que se queden mas tranquilas/os no habrán escenas de Lemmon de Lavender con Ron, eso sería salirse mucho de la realidad, no tengo corazón para hacerle algo así a Hermione y además quiero tratar de mantener en mayor grado posible la personalidad de los caracteres, no descarto esas escenas con Ron y Hermione, o de Lavender con otro personaje, no voy a adelantar nada, hay que seguir leyendo para saber si las pongo o no.

Quiero nuevamente agradecer a todos los que han leído alguna vez una historia mía y sobretodo a los que han dejado su review para darme ánimo, mantener contacto, hacer una crítica constructiva o simplemente para saludar.

Agradecimiento personal a los que me han ayudado con algunas ediciones o algunas guías de formato, ellos saben quienes son, ¡muchas gracias muchachos!.

Todos los reviews, críticas constructivas, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa, serán por supuesto contestadas apenas tenga un tiempecito.

Adiosín estimados y estimadas

Masaki Kurusu

X X X X X X X X X X X X


	2. Los hermanos rompecorazones

Capítulo 2: Los hermanos rompecorazones.

Lavender se encontraba en su dormitorio, aprovechó un momento para descansar después de clases, pues había tenido un día muy agotador, también la chica se encontraba un poco triste ya que su relación con Ron no iba muy bien, el chico la evitaba la mayor parte del día y nuevamente se había amistado con Hermione Granger mejor amiga de Ron y rival de Lavender por el corazón del chico

Ya hace unos meses que Hermione le había dicho abiertamente que estaba enamorada de su novio, la chica Brown hervía en celos cada vez que su pareja compartía un momento con la prefecta de su casa, tal y como se lo había anticipado Granger, Ron tarde o temprano iba a volver al lado de la chica castaña, ese era el mayor miedo de la rubia, que su novio la dejara por Hermione; había pasado tantos minutos pensando, que ni siquiera Lavender se había dado cuenta después de esos amargos pensamientos, cuando se quedó dormida por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Al despertar la chica lo primero que hizo fue ver su reloj, eran apenas las 9 de la noche, así que decidió charlar un momento con su amiga Parvati para hacer un poco de tiempo y así hacer que el sueño llegara a ella nuevamente, pero cuando vio la cama de su amiga, esta estaba profundamente dormida, así que desistió de la idea de conversar un poco con su confidente; instintivamente la rubia miró hacia la cama de Hermione Granger y se dió cuenta que la prefecta no se encontraba allí.

La rubia para sacarse la idea de que estaba con Ron, decidió salir del cuarto e ir a buscar a su novio, ya que su intuición femenina le decía de que estaban juntos, a pesar de los celos decidió no enrollarse tanto con la situación, ya que era habitual que Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaran por las noches, de primer año que ellos habían sido inseparables y para nadie era un misterio de que hacían los deberes juntos; al llegar a la sala común, se encontró solo con un par de chicos y chicas que estaban haciendo los deberes, por lo que fue directamente a la escalera de caracol para llamar a su novio...

...pero algo le congeló el corazón, bajando del cuarto de los chicos venían Ron y Hermione bajando juntos, era evidente que habían estado a solas en la habitación de los chicos, por lo que ella sabía, Neville y Seamus iban a estar en reforzamiento para las clases y Dean seguro que estaba con Ginny, fue tanta la furia y el dolor en Lavender, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que algo pasó al lado suyo, decidida fue a encarar al traicionero pleirrojo cuando bajó junto a Granger a la sala común.

-¿Que hacías con esa en tu habitación?- preguntó la rubia gritando y con la cara surcada por las lágrimas, el chico con el grito de su novia quedó muy sorprendido, pues nunca la había visto tan alterada, justo en ese instante venía entrando Ginny a la sala común con cara de pocos amigos, a su lado venía un molesto Dean, pero olvidaron por un momento su problema, fijando la atención en la escena que se estaba desarrollando bajo la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos.

-Yo, eh... no es lo que piensas- trató de explicar un incómodo pelirrojo ante la furia y lágrimas de su novia, también los chicos que estaban estudiando en la sala común, de inmediato enfocaron su atención en el escándalo del trío amoroso, pues era interesante ver a la furiosa chica encarando a los incómodos y nerviosos prefectos de sexto año de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida por la situación en que estaba su hermano mayor.

-¿No es lo que pienso?- preguntó Lavender alterada, - pues te sorprendo con esta mosca muerta bajando de un dormitorio, que tengo entendido que está vacío, ¿piensas que soy idiota?- encaró la chica a su pareja cada vez más furiosa, con la cara roja por la indignación.

-Estás malentendiendo todo... - intentaba explicar un incómodo Ron, pero Lavender no lo dejó hablar, se acercó más al muchacho, extendió su brazo y...

¡Plaf! la rubia le había plantado una fuerte cachetada al pelirrojo en toda la cara, este quedó con la boca abierta por la reacción furiosa de la chica, el dolor en su mejilla era muy ardiente, nunca le había alguien propinado tremendo bofetón, Hermione por su parte también quedó sorprendida, tenía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho, por una parte estaba segura de que la relación de Ron con Lavender iba a terminar ahora, cosa que la ponía inmensamente alegre, pero por otra parte, le dió un poco de pena que al chico le hayan dejado marcada la mejilla con la bofetada, pero decidió no meterse en la situación, pues las cosas se podían poner peor, Ginny sintió un poco de rabia al ver que golpeaban a su hermano, pero cuando iba a ir a confrontar a Lavender, Dean la detuvo, cosa que a la pelirroja le avivó más la furia con el morocho que hace tiempo la tenía cansada.

-¡Ustedes dos son lo peor!..., te quería Ron, no tienes idea de cuanto te quería y lamentablemente lo sigo haciendo- le decía la chica mientras tomaba del jersey al pelirrojo, este no atinaba a hacer nada, pues la muchacha estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, - ¡como pudiste Ronald Weasley!, me has destrozado el corazón revolcándote con esa, ¡no quiero saber más de ti!- dijo finalmente la chica soltando al muchacho y corriendo como un vendaval hacia su dormitorio, mientras iba dando fuertes sollozos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una aliviada castaña al ver que la rubia se marchó, pero en su interior sabía que se tendría que encontrar con la rubia, ya que ambas dormían en la misma habitación, pero la castaña también era de armas tomar y no iba a dejar que nadie le tocara un pelo, iba a estar en alerta permanente con su varita.

-Si, no te preocupes, la bofetada igual me dolió un poco, pero nada del otro mundo y ya te había dicho que quería terminar la relación, pero igual no de esta forma... - comentó apenado el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Ron, no fue nuestra culpa, ella fue la dramática- replicó Hermione sonriendo un poco, mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la golpeada mejilla, que tenía claramente los 5 dedos marcados en la mejilla, pero Ron retiró de inmediato la mano de la chica, al ver que un par de chicas que estaban estudiando le lanzaban una mirada asesina cargada de profundo desprecio, pues creían que el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor era un maldito canalla infiel.

Ginny se estaba acercando para ver como estaba su hermano, pero Dean la sostuvo del brazo para intentar arreglar la situación, ya que cuando estaban entrando por el agujero de la señora gorda, la chica se molestó por algún motivo y el no tenía idea de que podría haber sucedido, para que ella se molestase de esa forma.

-¡Dean!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me sujetes del brazo-replicó furiosa, la menor de los Weasley, Dean Thomas era un novio muy cursi, a la pelirroja ya no le gustaba que le diera tantas atenciones de galán de cuarta a la antigua.

-Pero Ginny... eh yo solo quería arreglar lo nuestro- dijo el morocho apenado y arrepintiendose de haber tomado el brazo de la muchacha, ahora que recordaba, era una de las cosas que a ella más le molestaba.

-Dean, lo nuestro ya no puede ser, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, creeme no eres tú, soy yo- explicó la chica, tratando de terminar la relación, dejando al chico con un gran nudo en la garganta, sabía que las cosas andaban mal, pero no pensó que a estos extremos.

-¿Entonces esto se ha acabado?- preguntó el moreno desolado, pues la chica era muy preciosa, nunca había estado con una muchacha tan linda y radiante, por meses fue la envidia de los chcos del colegio que lo miraban como si fuese el tipo más suertudo del mundo, pero todo eso se estaba acabando.

-Si, lo siento, discúlpame pero esto ya no puede seguir, se que encontrarás a alguien buena para tí- dijo por último la chica, dándole al apenado muchacho un beso en la mejilla de despedida, aunque era triste la situación, Ginny se sentía aliviada, pues aunque Dean era buen muchacho, no podía estar con él, siendo que no era capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos del chico.

-Bien...- fue lo único que pudo articular el moreno, se fue rápidamente a la habitación para que nadie lo viera derramar lágrimas, pasó junto a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sorprendidos por el quiebre de la parejita, los que estaban en la sala común, pensaban lo peor de los chicos Weasley, pensaban que lo rompecorazón era de familia, pues ambos habían tenido su episodio dramático en la sala común, dejando a sus respectivas parejas muy mal.

-Veo que los hermanitos Weasley son un par de rompecorazones- dijo una divertida Hermione, pues aunque no lo reconociera verbalmente, sus entrañas estaban bailando de la felicidad, como si al interior de su cuerpo se hubiese desatado un carnaval.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Ginny simplemente, ya cansada de tanto drama, le dio un beso de buenas noches a su golpeado hermano y a la castaña, así para irse a dormir y dejar atrás este incómodo impasse, pero ya más tranquila sabiendo que era libre nuevamente.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta?, así puedo hacer algo por tu rostro- propuso Hermione al chico, pero en el fondo quería un momento para estar a solas con él.

-Bueno, así aprovechamos de patrullar un poco por los corredores- aceptó el chico, pues como eran prefectos tenían permitido estar hasta más tarde por los pasillos del colegio.

Cuando salieron de la sala común, los curiosos que estaban ahí nuevamente los miraron de mal modo, pero a Ron y a Hermione no les importó, ya que por experiencias pasadas, estaban acostumbrados al rechazo de la gente; caminaron un buen rato por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron curiosamente al mismo salón donde meses atrás la castaña le mandó los canarios asesinos a Ron.

Hermione sacó un poco de la pomada quita moretones de los gemelos Weasley que había usado en el verano pasado, al aplicar la sustancia en la mejilla del chico, instantáneamente la marca de la mano de Lavender desapareció del rostro del pelirrojo, la chica acarició la mejilla del muchacho e inmediatamente se fue acercando para intentar besarlo.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para esto- se opuso Ron, moviendo el rostro y recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

-Me dijiste que no te importaba haber terminado con Lavender- replicó apenada la chica, pues el momento de besar a Ron lo había anhelado por años.

-Recién terminé con Lavender, ella no se merece que le haga esto- respondió Ron no muy convencido, también hace años deseaba besar a su amiga.

-¡Al diablo ella!- protestó Hermione, generalmente Ron era el visceral y ella la racional, pero ahora la situación se había invertido, la castaña se sentía dolida pues pese a que Ron aceptó salir con ella para la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, se besó descaradamente con la chica, -¡con ella no te importaba besarte!, ¡practicamente tenían relaciones sexuales con ropa!- argumentó la chica comenzando a enojarse.

-Hermione entiéndeme, este año me he comportado como un imbécil, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, porque tu te mereces que haga las cosas bien, no quiero estropearlo- dijo Ron abrazando a su amiga, apaciguando el enojo de esta, -tampoco puedo hacerle eso a Lavender, pese a que yo en realidad estaba aburrido de la relación, ella de verdad me quería- agregó Ron tratando de hacer entender a Hermione.

-No te entiendo Ronald Weasley, a veces eres indescifrable, hace meses te enojaste conmigo vaya a saber por que y no tuviste descaro en liarte con Brown- argumentó nuevamente Hermione.

-Me enfadé porque fui un idiota- respondió Ron evitando el tema.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?- demandó la chica impacientemente.

-Me molesté porque supe que te besaste con Víktor Krum- contestó con sinceridad el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida, -¿como te enteraste de eso?- volvió a preguntar la chica sorprendida y un tanto enojada, ya que todo este rollo con Lavender comenzó por estúpidos celos.

Ron le explicó todo acerca de la pelea que tuvo con su hermana hace unos meses, la prefecta de Gryffindor no sabía con quien estaba más enojada, si con Ron por ser un idiota o con Ginny por ser una bocona.

-Mira yo ya entendí el asunto y se que fui un idiota, por eso no quiero empezar una relación contigo ahora, ya que quiero hacer las cosas bien- contestó Ron intentando calmar a Hermione, pues la chica tenía crispado de enojo el rostro.

-Pues claro que eres un idiota, es cierto que Viktor me besó, pero fue algo sin importancia, le dejé claro que solamente eramos amigos, te lo he dicho un montón de veces también a ti, además eso ni se compara a lo que hacías con Lav-Lav, te apuesto a que te acostaste con ella, pues de ti no me extrañaría, ¡idiota!- dijo Hermione dando media vuelta y comenzando a retirarse, la sola idea de lo último que le dijo a Ron le causaba un enorme vacío en el pecho.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo el pelirrojo, la abrazó suavemente por detrás para evitar que la chica se fuera, al contacto con Ron, Hermione se detuvo, -Hermione yo no sería capaz de hacer eso con Lavender, y tu lo sabes bien, admito que fui un idiota celoso- dijo el chico con voz suave a la castaña.

-Sigo sin entenderte Ron, si de verdad ella no te importó, ¿por qué me rechazas?- le dijo conpunjida, dandose vuelta para mirar directamente a Ron a los ojos y enfrentarlo.

-Porque siento demasiadas cosas por tí Hermione, quiero un poco de tiempo, todo esto con Lavender me hizo ver que solo te necesito a ti, yo se que soy egoista al pedirte tiempo, pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de lo nuestro, por ahora hay muchas cosas que tengo en mi cabeza, si hago algo mal y lo nuestro se acaba... eso sería mi fin, todos los planes que he hecho para mi futuro, en todos estás tú, si decides no esperarme y estar con otra persona, aunque me duela yo lo entenderé- dijo Ron con voz tranquila, -te confieso que lo que más quiero es estar contigo, pero siento que no estoy listo todavía- agregó el muchacho con voz apenada.

-Ron voy a esperarte, ya sea un año, diez, cincuenta o toda la vida si es necesario, yo en mis planes también solo los veo contigo a mi lado, en el fondo se que tienes cosas que resolver en tu interior, solo recuerda que yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, yo no quiero estar con otra persona, siempre voy a estar disponible para ti- admitió la castaña con siceridad.

Ron ante las palabras de la chica, no aguantó más y la besó apasionadamente, a Hermione esto la tomó por sorpresa, pero aceptó el beso de buena forma, estuvieron un par de minutos explorándose sus bocas, incluso Ron se atrevió a usar la lengua, cosa que Hermione nunca había experimentado, con ese contacto la chica recibió mil olas de estímulos placenteros en su cuerpo, sus entrañas eran una jaula llena de mariposas traviesas que revoloteaban como locas en su interior, ambos estaban en la cima, sus corazones bombeaban tan fuerte que parecía que iban a quebrar sus respectivos pechos con esos intensos latidos, en el fondo Hermione pensaba -¡Bendita Lavender Brown por enseñarle a Ron besar así!-.

Cuando Hermione empezó a gemir suavemente en su boca, Ron tuvo que cortar el delicioso contacto, ya que tenía miedo a lo que su cuerpo podría desear hacer, la castaña después de tremendo beso apenas podía recuperar el aliento, jamás había vivido tan intensa emoción, nunca hubiese imaginado que ese niño enojón y boca sucia que conoció en un tren hace varios años atrás, se había convertido en todo un hombre capaz de hacerla sentir en la luna con un magnífico beso.

-¿Beso mejor que Vicky Krum?- preguntó el pelirrojo con gesto ufano, sabiendo por anticipado la respuesta, pero queriendo saber de los propios labios de Hermione la respuesta.

-Nunca dejarás de ser un idiota, eso no se le pregunta a una chica, debería golpearte como lo hizo Lavender, pero como besas maravillosamente te salvaste y te voy a responder, ¡besas condenadamente mejor!- admitió la chica respirando agitadamente, todavía con una mano en su pecho, -¿todavía piensas que necesitas tiempo?- preguntó la chica esperanzada de que Ron le dijera que no.

-Todavía, pero va a ser lo mejor- contestó el muchacho tratandose de convencer a si mismo.

-¿Creés que puedes aguantarte para no besarme?- preguntó la chica

-Haré un esfuerzo, pero es por el bien de los dos como te dije- admitió Ron con voz apenada.

-Bien, yo también haré un esfuerzo... pero desde mañana- dijo la chica lanzándose nuevamente hacia los labios de su amado.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche besándose como condenados, ya que Hermione quería volver a su dormitorio lo más tarde posible para no encontrarse con Lavender, no le tenía miedo, pero quería evitar tener problemas y que mejor forma de dejar pasar el tiempo que tener un furtivo encuentro amoroso con el ser que más amaba en el mundo; esa fue la única noche en donde se demostraron todo lo que se querían hasta que comenzaron su relación oficialmente, pero esa es otra historia...

Por su parte Lavender después de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida, Ronald Weasley no había sido un capricho de adolescente, había sido el primer chico del que se había enamorado como boba, por muchos años ese amor le seguiría doliendo en los labios.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo del beso de Ron y Hermione no lo tenía contemplado, pero es para a los que no les gustó que Molly (sin querer) interrumpió el beso de los tortolitos en "El maestro del Jagan".

Por el acoplamiento que tuvieron en el beso de Ron y Hermione en las reliquias de la muerte, siempre he pensado que antes se habían besado por lo menos en una ocasión, por eso también decidí incluir una escena así en la historia.

Lavender a partir de ahora no la va a tener fácil, como puse en mi profile, enfrentará muchas adversidades y le va costar olvidarse de Ron, pero ojo, en el capítulo anterior aclaré que no es mi intención mostrar a esa chica como una femme fatal.

La parte que más me gustó escribir fue la bofetada, por experiencia les puedo decir que es una mezcla entre tener hormigas y algo hirviendo en la cara jajaja.

También mostré algo de Ginny y Dean, siempre me imaginé que al chico le costó olvidar a la menor de los Weasley.

Aprovecho para hacer publicidad, pasen por el maestro del Jagan, está en mi profile, otra vez subí un capítulo superior a las 10.000 palabras, espero que lo puedan leer y comentar.

Se agradecerán reviews, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, o cualquier otra ocurrencia de ustedes.

Se despide agradecido por su tiempo

Masaki Kurusu


End file.
